This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automobiles, trucks, bicycles, golf carts, mowers, etc. are typically driven on tubeless tires. When a tubeless tire is installed or replaced on a wheel, beads of the tire typically need to be appropriately seated onto the rims of the wheel so that the tire holds air when the tire is inflated.